God of War
by Link Legacy
Summary: The future was lost. Even with Shinju gone and Madara dead, hope faded as the last surviving members of the Shinobi Alliance fade into the shadow of the world. Gaara decides to use Sunagakure's most forbidden technique. The Sands of Time. Sending Naruto back to the Chūnin Exams. Naruto returns with the skills and power of the Nidaime & Sandaime Hokage. However he comes with a plan
1. Through Time

**God of War**

**Author Notes:** What would happen if Naruto had the power and minds of the Nidaime and Sandaime Hokage? You get the God of War. This is what happen when the Gaara activates the Sands of Time with the power of the Nidaime Hokage and Sandaime Hokage apart of Naruto.

**Chapter 01: Through Time**

Naruto walks with Gaara down the flight of stairs, with Sasuke and the Sandaime and Nidaime Hokage and Sakura.

"This is Sunagakure's most sacred temple. From here you can travel back in time and undo the future."

"I've heard the rumors of Sunagakre holding the keys to time. But I didn't think it was real." The Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama said.

"The jutsu is forbidden, and for good reason. Only a master of the Sand Techniques can activate this power."

"Why did you need me?" Sasuke asks.

"This jutsu requires some requirements. The most anyone has ever gone back is a couple of hours. I'm going to use all my chakra and power to send Naruto as far back as possible. The first requirement is the power of the Sand. To learn Sand Techniques is a difficult skill to learn in Sunagakure. It's why every Kazekage has been Sand Users. The second requirement is someone must sacrifice their life and surrender their chakra to the Sand of Time in order to activate it. Sasuke, I know you don't want to die, but in order for our plan to succeed, you must give up your life to send Naruto back."

"Why not use the Sandaime or Nidaime Hokage?" Sasuke asks.

"It requires a living sacrifice." Gaara explains.

"I can do it." Sakura said as she looks down. "I owe it to Naruto for everything I've done to him."

"Naruto, you can't bring back your own power with you. However, you are going to bring back the Nidaime and Sandaime Hokage's power with you. So when you go back, you'll have their knowledge, skills, intellect and abilities. Unfortunately, you will not have their memory as you can only bring back your own. However, with the Nidaime and Sandaime Intellect, you'll be smarter and wiser. Try to get the shinobi world ready for the war. I'll send you back as far as I can. Let us begin." Gaara said as he stops before a large golden cube.

"Haruno Sakura stand in front of the Sands so I can activated it. Naruto, stand in the middle of the sealed circle. Nidaime Hokage, sand in the circle on the left, Sandaime, on his right small circle."

Gaara forms seals and places his right hand forward.

"Suna Kinjutsu:Toki no Sunatsubu!"

The sands absorb Sakura at once and surrounded themselves around Naruto turning Naruto's body into sand.

Naruto couldn't explain it, but the he was moving backwards, watching every ounce of his life as a shinobi career. Naruto could see the Fourth Great Shinobi, to his battle with Pain.

**Sage of Six Path Plane**

"Old man Sage." Naruto said as he stood before the Six Path Sage.

"So you're going to travel back in time to undo Madara's evil." The old sage said.

"Yeah, a lot of my friends died and the world won't survive even if the tree has been destroyed and Madara is dead. Sometimes you got to change the past to fix the mistakes."

"The Sands of Time is the worst treasure I created, though it was supposed to be used for this idea in case the future was in danger. The usual rule is you don't come back with power you've awaken, but I'll allow it in this occasion as you are right. I'll allow my power to remain with you, but you're going to have to get the powers of my bijū. Your friend, could only send you back during the destruction of your village. However I can send you back farther. This time, you'll be more powerful than before. It will take you a year to be at the level you are at now. Another three to become as strong as me or if possible, you'll be even stronger. Also, I'll give you one piece of advice. To become even stronger than me, you need to gather all the chakra of the bijū's chakra. Not small amounts. This will make your power rivalling my own. You may even be able to rival my mother. You will not being alone, Kurama will be with you." The Sage said as he points his staff at Naruto and everything goes blank.

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes and could see that he was standing in line holding a number one in his hands. He was back in the Chūnin Exams a month before the finals. He looks down at his hand and could see he still had his the Sage of Six Path marking.

Naruto headed towards the hot springs to find Jiraiya after confirming he had the Five Element Seal still on him. He needed to get the seal remove and beginning training. The Sandaime and Nidaime chakra may have joined his as a way to improve his chakra levels, but that didn't mean he was at their level. Just like with anything, he needed to train his body to handle the power he possessed.

Naruto found Jiraiya peeking in the girl's spa just as last time.

"Oh Ero-Sennin!" Naruto shouted.

"Quiet kid, can't you see I'm doing research?" Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean research?" Naruto asks knowing it was best to play dumb.

"I write novels like this!" Jiraiya said as he held up his book: Icha Icha Tactics Volume Two: Violent Paradise.

"That book is…" Naruto said remember all the times Jiraiya liked to write.

"You've read my book." Jiraiya said looking please with himself. Remembering how the last time this went Naruto spoke in his high childish voice.

"I bet that's a porno book! What do you mean by reaserach? You were just looking at the woman's spa and bath!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice. On cue, the woman screamed and got dress before they came out looking murderous.

Jiraiya high tailed it out of there with Naruto on his tail.

Jiraiya stop to rest and looks back to see Naruto standing there looking tired.

_'Damn, I didn't think I would be this bad out of shape… I need to do physical training when I get the seal removed and sign the Summoning Contract.'_

Jiraiya looks at Naruto who was breathing hard.

"Why are you following me you noisy kid?"

"Do you know anything about Fūinjutsu?" Naruto asks knowing that Jiraiya did.

"What do you know about Fūinjutsu kid?" Jiraiya says in a bored but serious tone of voice.

"I got a Gogyō Fūin on my stomach that's not allowing me to mold my chakra correctly. I need to get it removed." Naruto said. He removes his jacket before molding chakra to show Jiraiya.

Jiraiya eyes open wide when he notice the Shishō Fūin before the Gogyō Fūin.

_'A double Shishō Fūin. This is the Hakke no Fūin Shiki. Now I see, no wonder I am was seeing déjà vu. This is Minato's kid the Sandaime Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoka. A double sealing system design to protect him and allow the Kyūbi's chakra to mix with Naruto's own. Minato must have done it to protect him. That's just like him. But something about his kid is off. He has the look of a shinobi who's been through hell and back yet, he's at peace. Odd, I don't see that much. Not Minato and Nagato were my pupils. Let's see how well he does under my teachings.'_

Jiraiya jumps on the branch and cries out "Gogyō Kaiin"

Naruto falls off the branch but softly lands on the ground after flipping in the air.

"Thanks Ero-Sennin!" Naruto said as he takes off. He goes to the river and decided to train on the water. He forms some Kage Bunshin's and they all started to get to work on attacking each other. It was kind of hard due to the fact he can now sense chakra and attacks.

_'I can't train in taijutsu as well as I thought. I can sense my clones every attack and movement. It seems by coming back to the past with the Nidaime Hokage's Chakra means I also gain his sensing ability. Either that, or all this power and chakra is making me have sensing skills.'_

"Alright everyone," Naruto said.

"There is no need to say anything. We know what you are thinking. We are you after all." Naruto clones said.

_'Gaara did warn me that some changes might occur if I return to the past. Perhaps this means my Kage Bunshins are link to me… no that's the Mokuton Bunshin ability to communicate with the caster. Is it possible, that my thoughts are directing the clones even though they can move independently? That seems to be the most logical reason. Damn, gaining their knowledge and intellect really has started made me to start thinking more.'_

Jiraiya appears as Naruto was resting on ground after nearly five hours of training.

"Hey kid, how about I teach you something really cool."

"The Summoning Jutsu?" Naruto said.

"How did you know?" Jiraiya asks dumb folded.

"You're holding the contract in your hands." Naruto replies in a smart tone of voice between his heavy breathing.

"Yeah, I don't expect you to do something big, but we can see how well you do today before we continue tomorrow." Jiraiya said as he opens the scroll. Naruto gets up and signs his name in blood sealing the contract.

"Okay, the seals are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram. Then slam your hand on the ground and wait for the summoning." Jiraiya said. It felt strange being told something he already knew, but then again… he was twelve years old again.

Naruto brought out his chakra and forms the seals at a fast speed shocking Jiraiya.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto cries out.

Jiraiya paled as a massive Toad appeared.

"Minato, did you create a genius?" Jiraiya mutters as he stares up at Gamabunta.

"See you tomorrow Ero-Sennin!" Naruto shouted as he takes off.

"Where the hell am I?" Gamabunta says in a booming voice.

**30 Days Later**

**Chūnin Exams Finals**

Naruto stood with the other participants after changing his clothes into a similar fashion of the Nidaime Hokage, without the armor. Naruto was also carrying two Hanbō's in his hands.

The Sandaime Hokage was looking at Naruto in surprise. The boy's hair was longer and he look serious and ready. Something he would not have expected coming from Naruto's usual loud self.

Genma stood there as he looks at the seven out of eight participants. Out of all the participants, Uzumaki Naruto was the most surprising. His famous orange jumpsuit was gone and he was wearing a black kamino with a fishnet underneath. His hair was longer and Genma could have sworn that Naruto was starting to look like the Yondaime Hokage.

"Welcome to the Final Exam of the Chūnin Selection Exams. Today we have eight patricpants who will be battling it out. The first match is Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyūga Neji. The second match is Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara. The third match is between Kankurō of the Sand Village vs. Aburame Shino. The fourth match will be between Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari of the Sand Village.

The Daiymo's and Head Ninja's were all looking at their program guides and many were immediately betting on Hyūga Neji's victory. Hinata, being the heiress of the Hyūga Clan, was sitting listening to all the royals and shinobi's talking about how unlucky Naruto was to face the genius of the Hyūga clan. Only a few people were betting on Naruto. Uzuki Yūgao being one of them. She and her ANBU team have been task with watching Naruto this past month and he was much stronger than he was letting other known.

"Listen up everyone." Genma said causing all chit chatter to end as Genma address the Chūnin hopefuls. "Although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as they do in the preliminaries; there are no rules. You may use any weapon, tactic and fighting style you see fit. The match only ends when I say it ends. Understand." No one bother to say anything. "There is however a special rule in place that everyone is a part of."

_'A special rule?'_ Everyone thought.

"There is a thirty minute time limit. If the fight is not settle within that time, then both participants will be disqualified. Got it."

"What kind of rule is that?" Someone in the audience shouted.

"Okay, everyone go up to the waiting room and wait to be called. The first match participants, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Neji remain behind."

Naruto said nothing as the others left and Neji stood there looking over confident and smug.

"Okay, the first match of the Chūnin Exams Finals begin!" Genma shouted.

* * *

Author Notes: Haven't done a Naruto fanfic in awhile. I could use help for a pairing. I'm not doing Sakura or Hinata. I don't like Sakura and Hinata... there's too many NaruHina out there.

Suna Kinjutsu: Toki no Sunatsubu – Sand Forbidden Technique: The Sands of Time

Fūinjusu – Sealing Techniques

Gogyō Fūin – Five Element Seal

Shishō Fūin – Four Symbols Seal

Hakke no Fūin Shiki – Eight Trigram Sealing Style

Sandaime Jinchūriki – Third Human Sacrifice

Kyūbi no Yōka – Nine Tailed Demon Fox

Gogyō Kaiin – Five Elements Unseal

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clones

Mokuton Bunshin – Wood Release Clone

Hanbō – Short Staff (Like the one in the new manga chapter)


	2. The New Naruto

**God of War**

**Author Notes: **As promise a fight in this chapter. Also I have got several request to make an OC. Details will be on the bottom of the page.

**Chapter 02: The New Naruto**

"I can't wait to see this." Kiba said as Hinata looked worried at the boy she admires.

"I know it will be a good match, but I doubt Naruto will be able to do much." Ino said.

"Yeah, he doesn't have the skills to beat a genius." Sakura said in agreement.

"To think that kid made it this far in the Chūnin Exams is an achievement by itself." Kotetsu said.

"Yeah, not many drop outs can make it this far. He's had some amazing luck. But his luck had run out. There is no way he can defeat a Hyūga." Izumo said.

"Watch this fight carefully, Hanabi. There is no one more gifted in our clan's taijutsu style than your cousin Neji. He's even better than your sister." Hiashi the Hyūga Clan Head said to his youngest daughter.

"Even stronger than nee-chan?" the seven year old asks.

"Possibly, even greater than you." Hiashi replies. This caused the young girl to open her pupilless eyes wide, who was able to defeat some of the adults in Jūken already. If her older cousin was stronger than her, than she better watch and learn.

* * *

Naruto stood there watching Neji. He could sense chakra all over the place, but right now he had to focus on the fight.

"You look like you want to say something, but your mind is distracted." Neji said.

Knowing full well what he was supposed to do, Naruto holds his right fist out.

"I will win Neji." Naruto said. Some members of the audience laugh at Naruto's boost. The ANBU and several Jōnin's immediately recognize a change in Naruto.

"Doesn't this Naruto seem different than the one who face Kiba?" Kurenai asks.

"Yeah, I'm not a sensor type shinobi, but something has changed within him." Asuma replies.

"Begin." Genma said as he jumps back.

Naruto was the first to move. He jumps forward at surprising speed that force Neji to jump backwards to avoid Naruto's punch. Naruto's fist went straight through the floor causing it to crack.

"You're able to dodge that." Naruto said as he removes his fist from the floor.

Naruto grabs his Hanbō and points the right one at Neji. "I believe you want to say, it's my fate to lose to you." Naruto said.

"Yeah you can't win… even if your speed as improved." Neji said in a smug voice.

"Don't act all tough Neji. I know you're worried. After seeing your Teammate, Rock Lee at his fastest, you know even without the gates… I'm faster." Naruto said as he puts both Hanbō's on his shoulders.

"Don't underestimate me, I'm stronger than you… fate has declared me the winner." Neji said.

"Fate huh, for your information, I never relied on luck to get things done. Second, fate is determined by the choices we make…. It's not written in stone." Naruto said.

This seemed to piss Neji off. He grinned his teeth and charge forward.

"Attacking me without a cool head, already you prove I'm correct and you're not ready to be a Chūnin." Naruto says as he moves his hanbō's to strike at Naruto and block his attack. The exchanged a few blows after a while Naruto kicks Neji in the stomach causing him to fly back onto the ground.

"Is that really Naruto?" Ino said.

"What going on? I thought the kid suck at Taijutsu?" Someone in the crowd shouted. Even though a minute had pass, Naruto showed clear signs of dominating.

'_Naruto has the match completely under his control. Even if some of the Jōnin's don't realize it. What's surprising the most is the fact that just a month Naruto fought like a common thug. Now he's fighting like a taijutsu master. He's also hasn't used his Kage Bunshin's yet. What worries me is the simple fact that Naruto's current strength can rival that of Kakashi's. How was he able to grow so much in a short amount of time?'_ The Sandaime Hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen was thinking.

Naruto spins his Hanbō's around before attacking Naruto again. Naruto kept striking with his hanbō's while keeping a good distance away from Neji's Jūken. Naruto closed the gap and aimed his staff at Neji's head. Seeing the danger, Neji begin to spin at a fast speed.

Naruto leaps back as blue chakra exploded in a sphere shape.

Naruto leaps back before he could receive any damage, knowing if he was thrown off his rhythm the tide could easily turn into Neji's favor.

* * *

In the stands, several people showed their surprise at Neji being able to perform a Jōnin level technique from the Hyūga Clan.

"The Kaiten? Neji was able to learn that on his own? How talented is he?" Hyūga Hiashi, said in shocked.

"Hiashi-sama, I know the boy's growth is amazing… however…. Do you think he can beat the Uzumaki. Especially if the Uzumaki…." Kō said as he looks at Hanabi and decides to change his words to prevent himself from breaking the law. "Especially if the Uzumaki brings out that power." Hiashi had no answer for Kō.

"Naruto saw the Kaiten just as Neji was forming it, and back away so he wouldn't get caught in it. No genin has that skill to move so quickly from danger." Yūhi Kurenai, the Jōnin Sensei of Team Eight said.

"Even though the fight just started, it's clear that Naruto is toying with Neji." Sarutobi Asuma, the son of the Sandaime Hokage and Jōnin Sensei of Team Ten said as he smoke his cancer stick.

"That's not the worse part." Gai said as he walks forward. Maito Gai was the Jōnin Sensei of Team Gai and Neji's teacher.

"Gai." Kurenai said.

"What do you mean Gai?" Asuma asks.

"Naruto has yet to use any ninjutsu or genjutsu. It looks like he is determined to fight Neji in taijutsu." Gai said.

"That's reckless. Even you wouldn't dare fight a member of the Hyūga Clan in Taijutsu." Kurenai said.

"Only a Taijutsu Master has the possible chance to defeat a Hyūga's Jūkan style. Even then, without the right experience and skills to back it up, the odds of walking away are slim." Asuma replies as he turns his attention back to the match.

"Naruto-kun," Lee said.

* * *

"So I see your primary skill is defense not offense. However, your absolute defense is meaningless before me. It won't work on me again." Naruto claimed.

'_It seems I've gotten the Nidaime Hokage's analyzing skills added to my own. He was consider to be the best at analyzing techniques and styles and breaking them down. With this skill, Neji's chances have drop. However, I mustn't get over confident and cocky. That will lead to my defeat. Stay calm and keep analyzing the fight.'_ Naruto said in his head as he turn his attention to Neji who some how found new confidence.

"It's pointless. You can't beat me. You can't change fate." Neji said.

"How many times do I have to say it, fate is determined by the actions you choose and take! It's not written in stone!" Naruto said as he pulls out a shiruken.

"Kake Bunshin Shiruken no Jutsu!" Naruto said as the one shiruken was soon surrounded by a dozen of shiruken's.

"Kaiten!" Neji said as he spins again.

"I told you that won't work on me." Naruto said as he charges forward towards Neji and his absolute defense. Both hanbō's were position fifteen degrees and they were glowing in blue chakra.

"Hanbō Jutsu: Tsuinsuto!"

Naruto strike both hanbō's into the Kaiten and pass through harmlessly. The moment they exit the kaiten, the spinning sphere started spinning in the opposite direction and away from Naruto. Neji crashed on the ground. The moment he got up he grabs his left arm in pain.

"It seems my Hanbō stroke your arm when it enter your kaiten." Naruto said as he rest the hanbō's on his shoulder while holding the right downwards.

Neji was eyeing Naruto and Naruto could tell he was trying to figure out a way to defeat him.

"I hate people like you Neji. Always looking down at others and believe they have the right to label the world as they see fit." Naruto said.

"You know nothing about me." Neji said as he gets up. Naruto charged forward throwing the hanbō in his left hand before throwing the one in his right hand. As Naruto expected Neji dodge them both perfectly but it left him unable to use to his kaiten.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō" Neji said out loud posing his hands into position.

"Two strikes, four strikes, eight strikes, sixteen strikes, thirty two strikes…. Sixty four strikes." Neji cried as he successful hits Naruto's Tenketsu.

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke shocking everyone.

"What?!" Neji cried. Seeing a faint chakra signature on the ground, he jumps when he notices a hand moving to grab him.

Naruto pop up from the ground and had a smile on his face

"I knew you had to have a powerful offensive move." Naruto said as he gets up from underneath the ground.

"How long have you've been under there?" Neji asks.

"Before the match began. I had my Kage Bunshin fight in my place." Naruto said.

"What?" Neji said. He never knew. It was clear.

"Neji, why do you hate Hinata so much? She's a kind girl and I doubt she has ever wrong you." Naruto said.

"That has nothing to do with you." Neji said.

"I'm making it my business. To repay a debt." Naruto said. This caused Neji to look surprise. But he smiled.

"Very well, I shall tell you since you're so interested. The truth is, I have nothing against Hinata-sama personally. But rather her standing in a place I can never be a part of. I know my teammate Rock Lee explain the existence between the Head Family and Branch Family of the Hyūga Clan. Hinata-sama is Hiashi-sama eldest child and is destine to become the next Clan Head. However I was born into the Branch Family."

"I know you two are related and are cousins but that's no way to treat family." Naruto said.

"What would you know of family?" Neji asks.

"Not much to tell you the truth. My parents were murder the day I was born." Naruto said sadly. This caused Neji to look at Naruto in surprise. He wasn't the only one, a lot of people were looking surprise at this piece of information. Haruno Sakura eyes were open wide as she had no idea. She knew he was orphan but to claim his parents were murder was a serious claim.

"Hmm, then you who don't have a clan or family doesn't have the right to lecture me." Neji said in a strong voice.

"You're right about. My clan is gone and those that are a part of it are scattered." Naruto said. "I also don't know what it's like to have a parent. However, that does not excuse your behavior and action." Naruto said that almost made him seem like he was yelling.

Neji said nothing but removed his forehead protector so that all could see a green seal on his head.

"This seal, represents the Hyūga Clan's symbol of power and hatred." Neji said out loud.

"That looks like a prison seal design to seal up a person's chakra and any kekkai genkai they have." Naruto said.

"Oh, then I don't have to explain what the seal does when I die."

"No, I know it will seal away your Byakugan, hiding its secrets forever." Naruto said.

"That's correct. The Hyūga Clan has secret technique and knowledge that is pass down within the Head Family. They use this technique to place the Caged Bird Curse Seal on members of the Branch Family to control them and prevent any type of thoughts of rebellion to create change within the clan. It also been a symbol within the Hyūga for those who are bound by an inescapable destiny." Neji said.

"That doesn't explain your hatred." Naruto said. He already knew the story, but he need Neji to explain… in order for him to explain and change Neji.

"One day, when I was four, this seal was carved into me by Hiashi-sama on Hinata-sama's third birthday. That same day, Konoha was hosting some shinobi's from Kumogakure as they were going to sign a peace treaty to end the conflict between the two villages." Neji said as he turns to look at Hiashi.

"My father name was Hyūga Hizashi. He led the branch family ever since my uncle; Hyūga Hiashi began his rule as the Hyūga Clan's Leader. They were twins with the same strength. But my father, because he was born second was branded into the branch family. The Hyūga's have done this for nearly a thousand years. While the Head Family leads the clan, the Branch Family protects the clan and the head family. The curse seal can be activated by any member of the Head Family with the secret jutsu formula. A formula, that has been kept out of the Branch Family since its creation. If a head family member fines me disobedient, they can activate the curse seal on my forehead killing my brain cells. It will cause me unimaginable pain. This will continue until it has killed me. This curse seal will only vanish after I have died." Neji stops and looks down, as if sad that he was curse to walk such a fate. He looks up and speaks again. "The Hyūga Clan's Byakugan is a unique kekkai genkai. There are many who are after it's secrets. That's why the branch family exist. However we cannot go against the Head Family."

"You're not explain your hatred. Only the Hyūga Clan familes." Naruto said.

"Part of my anger towards the Head Family is because of this system; and towards an incident that the Head Family was responsible for."

"What do you mean?"

"A week after the Head Shinobi from Kumogakure sign the treaty, an incident occurred within the Hyūga Compound that almost started war between Kumogakure and Konoha. It was late at night, and an intruder broke into our compound and kidnap Hinata-sama. They nearly got away, but Hiashi-sama caught up with the intruder and killed him immediately. Konoha's ANBU took the body and discovered it was the Head Kumogakure Jōnin who just sign the peace treaty." Neji said.

The Kumogakure shinobi's all flinch as many angry eyes glared at their direction.

"Kumogakure broke the treaty and attempted to steal one of Konoha's greatest secrets. However Kumogakure denied they broke the treaty and put blame on Konoha and the Hyūga Clan. They then made a harsh demanded. There would be war between the two villages if their condition was not met. The leaders of Konoha agreed because they did not want war. They wanted the return of the shinobi alive and unharmed as well as the corpse of their Head Jōnin and…. The body of Hyūga Hiashi, the Clan Head."

Hanabi looks at her father, knowing something wasn't right and her father was still alive and in Konoha.

"However, my father, Hiashi-sama double, was killed in his place. Just because he was a branch family member." Neji said in anger and frustration.

Naruto looks down and everyone could see he was sad.

"Neji, you have every right to be angry. However you cannot blame Hinata for something that was out of her control." Naruto said.

"Hmm," Neji said as he puts his forehead protector on. "What do you know?"

"Neji, Konoha likes to view itself of a shinobi village of equality and fairness. However… there is darkness in this village. Actions like the Head Family against the Branch Family in the Hyūga Clan are things I stand against. There are also shinobi's who have been branded with curse seals and brainwash to do someone bidding. I hate it all. That's why I'm going to promise you something." Naruto said. Neji looks at Naruto with interest. "I swear when I become Hokage, the Cage Bird Curse Seal will be banded on all shinobi's of Konoha. I also will end the separation between the Head and Branch family."

"Hmm, become Hokage? You can't… it's not your fate to be Hokage." Neji said in a smug tone.

"Stop acting like you can see everything with your Byakugan. It's better to acknowledge your weakness than to hide it." Naruto said.

"Shut up! What do you know? You would never understand what it means to carry a seal that can never be removed. So don't you dare lecture me!" Neji shouted.

Naruto closed his eyes and removed his kamino before removing his fishnet. The only thing that Naruto was wearing was his shinobi pants, and arm sleeves. Naruto forms a ram seal and chakra began to be molded. To everyone's surprise, well to those who didn't know… they could see a Seal on Naruto's stomach.

"You're not the only one who has been branded by a seal." Naruto said. Neji activated his Byakugan and could tell it wasn't a genjutsu and it was a real seal that was reacting towards Naruto chakra.

Naruto looks up towards the waiting room and points his finger at Gaara.

"You see Sabaku no Gaara from Sunagakure? He and I are the same. Both of us have these type of seals on us. In my case, my father put this seal on me just before he died." Naruto stated.

"What?" Neji said out loud.

* * *

Everyone began speaking. Those that knew who put that seal on him were almost shock at what Naruto was claiming.

"Oh, if what Naruto is saying is true than that means…" Asuma said in a shock voice.

"He's the Son of the…" Kurenai said but was unable to finish her sentence.

* * *

"Why would your father do that do you?" Neji asks.

"Neji, do you know what type of classes there are in the shinobi world?" Naruto asks.

"Just two. Sensors and Medic. Anything else normally falls under Kekkai Genkai." Neji replies.

"That's where you're wrong Neji. There are four classes. Sensors are normally those born with sensing abilities. Hyūga's are a prime example as every Hyūga has the ability to sense chakra. Medical-Shinobis are trained. Anyone could become a medical shinobi if they have excellent knowledge on the human body and excellent chakra control. The third is the Sage." Naruto said.

"What's a Sage?" Neji asks.

"Sage's are very rare, and they are very powerful. The only Sage's that exist today is the Gama-Sannin Jirayia-sensei who lives as a hermit and travels as a Ronin these days. The other is the traitorous Hebi-Sannin Orochimaru. They have learned the ability to draw in natural energy. A third source of chakra into their bodies. Being a Sage means their abilities, strength and skills greatly increase. The fourth is Jinchūriki. I am a Jinchūriki." Naruto claimed. "Judging from your face expression you don't know what that means. I'm not surprise, truth be told I would have been astonish if you did understand what it meant." Naruto said.

"Then explain what it is." Neji said.

"What do you know of the Bijū's?" Naruto asks.

"Quick making things up. Just explain to me and make yourself look stupid." Neji said.

"So you don't know that either. I'm not surprise." Naruto looks up to the Sandaime Hokage with narrowed eyes. "The Sandaime Hokage has made laws making the subject top secret only known to a selective few and forbidden to be spoken of with the punishment of death." Naruto said. "Your clan is unable to tell you what a Jinchūriki and a Bijū are, because if one of them speaks on it, they will be executed as traitors to Konoha. The only people who are truly allowed to break this law is the Hokage and the Jinchūriki. I cannot get in trouble for explaining the truth." Naruto said.

"What's the truth then?" Neji asks.

"Almost every parents has warn their kids to stay away from me. They reason was because I was dangerous. Their children only took notice of the malice in their eyes and hate for me and followed their parents examples when they talk to me and treated me. I had no friends, no family and no one to care for me other than myself. This is the life styles… of perhaps every Jinchūriki out there. There can be a total of nine Jinchūriki's. Currently there are eight of us in the world. Just how Kumogakure nearly started war with Konoha over the death of their Head Jōnin, well many wars have been started because of Jinchūriki's. Currently, Konoha has one Jinchūriki which is me. Suna has one as well and that's Gaara. Kumogakure has two. Kirigakure lost their previous Jinchūriki with the death of the Yondaime Mizukage. Their other Jinchūriki is currently a nuke-nin wandering the shinobi world. Iwa also has two. Each Jinchūriki represents the power of the Kage and their village. The only small nation that has a Jinchūriki is Takigakure."

"What is a Jinchruki?" Neji asks.

Up in the stands, Sakura and the other Genin's were wondering what they were as well. They've never heard of Jinchūriki before and true to Naruto's word, their parents told their children to stay away from Naruto because he was dangerous. Some even recalled how the adults glared at Naruto with such malice and hate in their eyes.

"Jinchūriki is another term for a human host." Naruto replies. "It however means Power Human Sacrifice. We have, Bijū's sealed inside of us." Naruto explained.

"What's a bijū? I've never heard or seen a creature called a bijū." Neji said.

"Yes you have. All of Konoha knows of the Bijū even if the one in our possession a bijū."

"Then what do they look like?" Neji asks.

"Each Bijū is different from the other and no bijū look like another." Naruto said. Neji still look like he didn't believe Naruto. This caused Naruto to sigh. "Alright I'll give you a hint Neji. Konoha's Bijū appeared nearly thirteen years ago and nearly destroyed Konoha in a single night." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about? The only thing that nearly brought Konoha down was…" Neji's eyes open wide as he finally understood what Naruto was implying.

"Bijū's are beings with massive amounts of chakra. More than any shinobi's in general. They are called Bijū's because of the tails they have. Currently Konoha has the Kyūbi no Yoko and the Kyūbi was sealed inside my chakra core by my father… the Yondaime Hokage!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

This statement caused everyone to speak out. Sakura couldn't believe Naruto was the Yondaime Hokage's Son. This would mean he was apart of the elite class of Konoha… once he took his birthright. However some were having trouble believing what Naruto was saying as they were told by the Sandaime Hokage the Yondaime Hokage child perish that night as well.

* * *

"What do you mean you want to talk to him?" Naruto suddenly said out loud. This caused nearly everyone, those that fully understood what was going on to panic.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Your presence might cause a panic and possibly even a riot. I cannot let you control my body yet without the Sealing Key." Naruto said out loud. "True, I could let you take chakra form, but again that will create a panic…. I know you won't do anything but still I don't want the shinobi's to think I'm letting you influence me." Naruto said. "Oh, who's influencing who here?" Naruto said.

"Are you talking to the Kyūbi?" Neji asks.

"Oh, yeah. He wants to talk to you about fate and what not, but I'm concern his presence will freak everyone out. After all the last time he appeared in Konoha, he wreak havoc and caused so much destruction an death."

"I can't let you let the monster out Uzumaki Naruto." Neji said. "It's my duty as a Konoha Shinobi to protect the village from any threats." Neji said. Genma look like he was ready to jump in as well.

"Kurama has no interest in destroying the village. He only wants to talk, besides, he wasn't at fault for the destruction of Konoha." Naruto said in calm voice.

"Kurama? You gave that monster a name?" Neji shouted.

"It's the Kyūbi's real name. I didn't give it to him. His father, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo named him." Naruto said.

"Who?" Neji asks.

"Awe that's right… I forgot the world has forgotten his name. it has been thousands of years since he walked the earth. You might of heard of him from his other name, his most famous name. The Rikudō Sennin."

Neji's eyes open wide as did the Sandaime Hokage's. Seeing this, Naruto spoke again.

"It was the Rikudō Sennin power over Yin-Yang Release, that he created and named all nine bijū's." Naruto explained. "I know you want out, but can't you… alright, alright. I'll bring out your chakra and you can speak from it there." Naruto said as he forms a ram seal. Red chakra exploded around Naruto. It was spinning around Naruto with such high speed that Neji covered his face.

Everyone's face turn to shock as the Red Chakra took the shape and form of a being that appeared nearly thirteen years ago.

Kurama, better known as the Kyūbi no Yoko stood in chakra form in high glory.

"Hyūga Neji… I want to talk to you." Kurama said in a booming voice. Neji took a step back and gulp. He was scared and had every reason to be. Kurama's eyes look at the ANBU that look like they wanted to jump in. "Relax Konaha's ANBU." Kurama said as he sits down on his hind legs. "I am not here to fight, just to talk."

Neji took a defense stance as sweat came down his face like running water. Kurama notice this and grins.

"You cannot harm me, your chakra levels are nowhere near my own. I'm only here to talk to you, not fight you." Kurama said. Kurama narrowed his eyes before he spoke again. "Your skills and chakra abilities can rival that of Hyūga Byakuga."

"You know my great-great-grandfather?" Neji said in shocked.

"Yes I knew him, even fought him once. Back when the Hyūga Clan thought they could try to control me. Though this was before the founding of Konoha. I am not here to explain the past, merely your future." Kurama said.

"What do you mean?"

"Neji, I have lived for nearly five thousand years. I know for a fact fate isn't something that is foretold… it's something that happens by the decisions and choices you as an individual make. A leader or in your case the clan head can send you somewhere to complete a mission. But it is you as an individual who must face his own demons. You cannot say, 'but I was told by others to do thus.' You must face your actions and the consequences that comes with them. I respect Uzumaki Naruto because he's the first person since my father who has treated me with respect. In turn I became his friend and partner."

"What do you mean his friend?" Neji shouted.

"Uzumaki Naruto has no friends. The parents of Konoha would never allow any children to get near Naruto, because I was sealed within him." Kurama said with his eyes closed. "At first I was selfish and thought of only myself, until Naruto began to talk to me. He was the first person who ask me what my name was. He knew my name was Kyūbi no Yoko as everyone kept calling me."

Neji looked down.

"Do not pity Naruto, he doesn't like when others give him pity. He doesn't focus on the past, but rather trying to make a better future. Now, my time is up and I cannot stay. Before I go, allow me to give you a parting gift." Kurama said as he taps Neji on the head.

"Why did you hit me?" Neji asks.

"I removed your curse seal. You're free to make your own decisions now." Kurama said as he vanished.

Naruto falls backwards and was breathing heavily.

"Damn it, without the sealing key it's hard to keep that up." Naruto said between breaths.

Neji walks over to Naruto and looks down at him.

"You turn your curse into a strength." Neji said with his eyes closes. "Protector, I forfeit." Neji said.

"WHAT!" The audience screams.

Neji walks away as the audience began to question why Neji quit when he could have won.

Naruto was on the ground breathing heavily.

"Give me a couple of minutes, my strength is slowly returning." Naruto replies.

Genma looks down at him.

Up in the Kage Box, the Sandaime Hokage was in deep thought.

'_It's clear Naruto was in control of the Kyūbi's power the entire time. However what I'm surprise about is the fact that Naruto is willing to corporate willingly with the Kyūbi. I do not know what to make of this.'_

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone

Jyūken – Gentle Fist

Kaiten – Whirl

Kage Bunshin Shiruken no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Ninja Star Technique

Hanbō Jutsu: Tsuinsuto - Short Staff Technique: Twin Strike

Hakke Rokujūyon Shō – Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms

Author Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter.

I have not abandon my stories, i'm merely doing some research and trying to find some information for some of my stories.

I'm going to let my readers create and vote on a OC character of their own creation. Here's some basic stats I need to create her.

Name:

Age: (Is she older or younger than Naruto?)

Village:

Civilian or Shinobi or Samurai

Shinobi Rank:

Kekkai Genkai (If Any)

Specialty (Her most common skills. Sealing, Barrier, Space-Time Ninjutsu, Healing, Medic, Absorbing, Summoning, etc.)

Her greatest strength:

Her greatest weakness:

Weapon of Choice:

After I get these information, I will hold a poll in the next chapter to the girls that are given to me.


	3. Jinchūriki vs Jinchūriki

**God of War**

**Author Notes:** I received a lot of pms about creating an OC character for Naruto. However, I can really think of a good name. I would like my readers to create a female and I'll hold a little contest to see which character you guys like. Hope you guys give me some good reviews on the girls. The only thing I ask, is that this girl be in many ways Naruto equal and rival.

**Chapter 03: Jinchūriki vs. Jinchūriki**

Naruto was leaning on the pillar watching Shikamaru fighting Temari. The fight went by much faster than last time, but Shikamaru gave up just as he caught Temari. Naruto could feel his chakra return and Kuramai's remarks about him being reckless but he was enjoying himself. Now came the hard part, taking Shukaku chakra. If what the old man Rikudō Sennin said was true, then he only carried a small percentage of the other eight bijū's chakra. He needed to take the other eight's chakra completely. Getting Shukaku's wasn't going to be a problem. Getting away with it was.

"Kankurō-san forfeit, allowing Shino to advance. I defeated Neji… Shikamaru quit. Now we're just waiting the match between Sasuke and Gaara to finish." Naruto replied. He walks down the stairs towards where Sakura was talking to Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto…" Sakura said in a worried tone of voice.

Kakashi looks at Sakura who was eyeing Naruto carefully.

"Sakura, there no need to worry, it's just Naruto." Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi… actually there's something you should know…" Gai said.

"I announce to the audience I was a jinchūriki and I had the Kyūbi no Yoko sealed within me." Naruto said.

Kakashi visible eye open wide.

"Why would you do that?" Kakashi said.

"If people are going to accept me, they better accept everything about me." Naruto said. Naruto looks up towards the east and could sense the Oto and Suna shinobi's setting up for their invasion. Naruto eyes turns towards the Kazekage and Hokage seats and eyes them carefully.

'_If I can get Shukaku's chakra, then I should be strong enough to take on the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage. I need to do this in order to Orochimaru… under my special genjutsu. I can also revive the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage thanks to my new summoning. However, the timing must be right.' _Naruto thought before turning to watch Sasuke face Gaara.

"Sasuke has no chance of victory… especially if Gaara starts to use Shikaku's power." Naruto said.

"Shukaku?" Kakashi said.

"Gaara-kun is Suna's Jinchūriki." Gai said.

"What?!" Kakashi said as his only eye open wide.

Sasuke jumps on top of the wall and begins to form seals. The first person to form seals and use ninjutsu instead of a natural ability or weapon.

"Chidori?" Naruto said.

"Chidori?" Ino said.

"A lightning attack that is capable of penetrating nearly everything. The secret lies within the speed of the thrust and turns the hand into a razor sharp sword." Naruto said. Naruto looks at Kakashi was also looking at Naruto suspiciously.

"How do you know that?" Ino asks.

Naruto said nothing, he was unsure how to respond.

"That means Sasuke-kun will win." Sakura said as she look at the match in joy.

"Actually it means Sasuke will lose. It's not easy, to penetrate Gaara's Absolute Defense. Even if you do, Shikaku will come out and Sasuke will too tired to keep fighting because the Chidori will take a lot out of him." Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura said looking at Naruto who stood there calmly and with a serious expression on her face.

"Even if Sasuke is able to bypasses Gaara's defense… Gaara has the ability to turn his absolute defense into an armor that impossible to penetrate from the outside. As far as I know, there is only one technique that can do this." Naruto said.

"The Yondaime Hokage's technique?" Gai said.

"Gaara prides himself in absolute defense. He can turn that defense into offense. Should both fail, he will harden his sand into armor that almost impossible to penetrate."

Kankurō and Temari were listening with their eyes open wide.

'_How does he know so much about Gaara's abilities?' _They both were thinking.

"That sand's strength depends on how much chakra is fed into it. Right now, Gaara's has created a dome of sand. Gaara uses the dome, to awaken Shikaku. If that happens, Sasuke will die." Naruto said in a strong voice.

"How do you know so much about Sabaku no Gaara?" Kakashi asks.

"I can see in his eyes that has suffered the same as me." Naruto said.

"Suffered as you?" Ino said.

"All Jinchūriki's suffer and hate a rough child hood. They are both hated and feared. Mostly because should they ever lose control of the bijū sealed inside, the villages will be under serious threat of destruction. It is an unwritten rule, that all Jinchūriki's must be related to the current or past Kage's of the village. It helps keeps them loyal and a Jinchūriki who can master the bijū's power, also represent the Kage's strength." Naruto said.

"Kakashi-sensei… is Naruto speaking the truth?" Sakura asks her sensei.

"Unfortunately yes." Kakashi said in a sad voice.

"Sakura, I know you're afraid… truth is that you have every reason to be. However I strive for acceptance. You either accept me as a person or you don't. That's the truth. I became friends with Kurama because like me, I realized Kurama was also suffering. I'm not the type to turn bijū's away as friends. If anything I want to get to know them and understand them more." Naruto said.

"Why would you want to be friends with those monsters? Look at what the Kyūbi did to Konoha thirteen years ago."

"Like I said, Kurama wasn't fully responsible for his actions that night."

"Naruto what are you saying?" Kakashi said.

"I'll explain once the exams are over. Though I suspect, Jiraiya-sensei will be able to explain more in details as he knows more than I do."

"Jiraiya-sensei?" Gai said. "You've met with Jiraiya-sama?"

"I trained with him this past month. He's made me strong. Right now I'm only at most a High Jōnin level. However, I'm about to have my chakra becoming even stronger than the Sandaime Hokage's."

"How are you going to manage that?" Gai asks.

"If I tell, then everyone would try to beat me to it. All I'm going to say, is I have a secret jutsu that will allow me to do this."

"ARGH!" Sasuke as his left arm crush by a strange hand.

"What is that?" Gai said.

"Shukaku's arm. Gaara's using partial bijū transformation to fight." Naruto replied. He disappears and reappears on the field believe.

"Fast." Gai said.

* * *

Naruto small his hanbō into the Shukaku's arm causing it to disintegrate. Sasuke fell on the ground screaming in pain as his was bent the wrong way. Naruto walks towards Sasuke and places his hand on Sasuke's chest. With a loud snap, his arm fell back into place. However, Naruto was secretly talking to Sasuke with Kurama explaining a few things.

Naruto got up and turns to face Gaara who emerge from the Sand Dome, holding his left shoulder as it was bleeding. Shukaku's body disappeared.

"Due to outside interference. Uchiha Sasuke has been disqualified." Genma said.

"What?!" members of the audience shouted.

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke as he got up, looking brand new. His wounds was gone.

"If you stay during my fight with Gaara, you'll only be in the way. Go to Kakashi-sensei and rest." Naruto says.

"Hmm, don't die. I expect you to keep your promise." Sasuke said as he jumps up an lands near Kakashi.

Naruto eyes Genma.

"I think it would be best you if got out the way as well. This is going to be a Jinchūriki vs. Jinchūriki fight. Meaning that this is unsafe should Gaara and myself go all out." Naruto said.

"Geez, acting all smart." Genma said as he leaps up and lands on the rail.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you intrigued me!" Gaara shouted. "Prove to me! Prove to me that my existence has meaning!" Gaara shouted though his voice didn't sound like usual self and Naruto knew Shukaku was also beginning to wake up.

Naruto grabs his hanbō and charges forward. Gaara's sand moves up to meet with Naruto's attack grabbing onto the hanbō. The sand began to break apart and fall down but Naruto leaps away.

'_My hanbō react to my chakra and can dissolve any chakra base defense and attack. Not like Samehada that can absorb chakra. More like disrupts the pattern and flow of chakra. However what worries me is that my strength slowly began to fade the moment the sand touch my hanbō. Is it possible, that Gaara's sand can absorb chakra?'_ Naruto wondered. _'This means it will be harder to fight Gaara than I thought. I don't want to kill him. Did my coming back alter some of the shinobi's abilities? Either that… or my presence is allowing for Gaara to awaken new abilities. His wound doesn't look as serious as it did in the previous life-time. He's also healing, something that he didn't posses.'_

'_Changing some events of the past means some things won't happen in the future.' _

'_Kurama?'_

'_I think because it was Gaara's sand that activated the Sand of Time… its responding to your chakra and improving Gaara's abilities with the Sand.'_ Kurama said.

'_That's something I should have foreseen.'_

"What wrong? Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara shouted as he forms a seal. "Suna Shiruken"

"Suiton: Mizu Kabe" Naruto said as he water forms a tight wall in front of him.

'_As much as I want to overpower Gaara and beat him to a pulp, I have to be patient. I need Shukaku's chakra, the Old Man Rikudō Sennin said if I obtain the chakra's of bijū's than my power will be greater than his when he became the Shinju Jinchūriki. Guess I have no choice.' _Naruto thought as he bows his head and smiles.

Reaching down, he unstraps the weights to his legs and drops them.

The crowd open with open mouths as the weights were strong enough to create 2 meter craters on the exam floor.

Naruto disappears faster than anyone could see. Kakashi pulled out his sharingan, but he could only see a glimpse of Naruto's speed.

**Flashback**

"There's a way for me to get nearly as strong when we join forces Kurama?" Naruto said in surprise to his fox friend.

"Yeah, an fūinjutsu that can increase your abilities tenfold. It will take a week for the jutsu to progress but once your done, you'll skills will be as they were when you fought pain."

"I really don't need anymore jutsu's… the Sandaime Hokage's knowledge on ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu should be enough for me."

"That may be true, but right now, your body can't handle the strain of those techniques.

Naruto went to the waterfall and stands there.

Forming some seals he slams it on the water surface.

"Fūinjutsu: Shīru no Kaizen"

It would be a week before Naruto would wake from his sealing trance. It would also be the day of the finals when he would open his eyes again.

**Flashback Ends**

'_Even if my abilities and power has improved, the problem is Gaara's Sand now has the power to absorb Chakra. I can send my hanbō to disrupt the flow of chakra, however, I lose more chakra every time I strike. I could release the seal that is binding my chakra… however… if I reveal my trump card too early than I may not have the strength to fight Shukaku. Gaara's strength and power is the elements Wind and Earth. He also have Jiton which makes anything base off metal useless. This means, I have to draw Gaara's sand away from him and attack him when he doesn't have much protection. But for this to work, I need to waste chakra.'_

Naruto leaps back and forms some seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"

Naruto releases the blazing fireball and it rushes towards Gaara. The sand rises upwards and blocks the attack. Smoke rose up from the katon, so no one was able to see Gaara's sand absorb the jutsu.

Naruto leaps away from Gaara and Gaara moved his sand forward to attack Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he realized Gaara knew of his new found abilities and intended to suck Naruto's chakra dry.

'_Time to see just how good his jiton abilities are.'_

Naruto jumps in the air and flicks a kuani at Gaara. Gaara seeing the danger try to recall his sand to him, but it would make it in time. He brings his arms up and to everyone's surprise, the kunai hits Gaara and bounces off.

'_It seems my mere presence near Gaara is increasing his original abilities. His chakra is also starting to grow. Kurama, can you speak to Shukaku?'_

'_I rather not.'_ Kurama said.

Naruto grinned his teeth as the Sand came at him.

* * *

Everyone watch as Naruto was being surrounded by sand. Some were calling his name as the sand got closer.

"Kakashi, this is bad. Naruto-kun is in the air and cannot out maneuver the Sand." Maito Gai said.

"I have no choice." Kakashi said.

"Wait." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi said turning to his favorite student.

"The dobe has something planned." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Gai asks.

"Look at his face, he's not worried for one second."

Kakashi turn back and to his surprise, Naruto vanished just as the sand began to wrap itself around him.

* * *

Naruto appeared in front of Gaara who looked shock at Naruto's suddenly burst of speed. However to the shinobi's in the stands, it was what was in Naruto's hand that shock them.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he slams the ball into Gaara's gut.

Gaara flew back and landed in the wall.

Naruto rushes forward but stops when he sense something change in Gaara. He gave a grin that caused the audience to wonder what was making him happy.

"Finally, things are about to get interesting?" Naruto said out loud everyone to here. He turns his attention to the crowd. "I would but up the strongest barrier you can create. It's about to get very dangerous in this area." Naruto said.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are strong. Strong enough that mother wants your blood." Gaara said as he tries to step forward but falls down.

"You know what I want." It wouldn't be much of a fight, without going to your full strength."

Gaara grins his teeth as he watches Naruto picks up his Hanbō.

"I guess not… oh well… it was fun while it lasted." Naruto said as he charges forward. Gaara's eyes open wide realizing that Naruto was aiming for the finishing blow.

"My existence shall not disappear. I cannot lose…. I WILL NOT LOSE!" Gaara shouted as the sand warp itself around his body and exploded with large amounts of smoke.

The smoke cleared and everyone could see Naruto having a very large grin on his face. A clear sign he was happy. The shinobi's and civilians however, were on the verge of panicking. They thought Naruto was lying but standing before them was Shukaku; better known as the Ichibi of the Bijū's.

* * *

Suna Shiruken – Sand Ninja Star

Suiton: Mizu Kabe – Water Release: Water Wall

Fūinjutsu: Shīru no Kaizen – Sealing Technique: Seal of Improvement

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Jiton – Magnet Relase

Ichibi of the Bijū's. – One Tail of the Tail Beast

Author Notes: I got three females for Naruto

**First:**

Name: Gekitou Asuna  
Age:13 (3 months older than Naruto)  
Village: N/A (Born on the road to Nuke-nin parents, both dead)  
Rounin (Wandering Ninja)  
Shinobi rank- Very high-chuunin, Low-Jounin if pushed  
Kekkei Genkai: N/A  
Specialty: Nin-taijutsu with wind chakra, Stealth, Assassination, Recon.  
Other skills: Mid-level Fuuinjutsu, Mid-level Kekkaijutsu, Minor healing techniques.  
Greatest strength: Highly analytic mind, great stamina.  
Greatest weakness: Genjutsu, Being reminded of her parents deaths.  
Choice of weapon: Hidden blades (think Assassin's Creed), Jade Shot with Razor wire (Think Kakoen Myosai from Ikki Tousen)

**Second:**

Name: Kimiko  
Age:12  
Village: Sunagakure  
Shinobi rank- ANBU  
Kekkei Genkai: N/A  
Specialty: Ninjutsu - Genjutsu - Medical-Ninja - Sealing Jutsu  
Greatest strength: Master of Illusion (Rivaling shinobi's like Uchiha Itachi and Kurenai.)  
Greatest weakness: Taijutsu (posses a weak physical body)  
Choice of weapon: None

**Third:**

Name: Azumi  
Age: 12  
Village: Konoha  
Shinobi rank - Genin (or Chunin)  
Kekkei Genkai: None  
Specialty: Ninjutsu - Genjutsu - Taijutsu - Kenjutsu - Sealing  
Greatest strength: Stealth  
Greatest weakness: Medical Ninjutsu  
Choice of weapon: Katana

Here's One I'm adding

**Fourth:**

Name: Uzumaki Kameyo  
Age:12  
Village: Undecided  
Shinobi rank- Genin  
Kekkei Genkai: N/A  
Specialty: Ninjutsu - Taijutsu - Genjutsu - Medical-Ninja - Sealing Jutsu - Sensor  
Greatest strength: Sealing  
Greatest weakness: Undecided  
Choice of weapon: None

(Note: I'm still accepting OC female characters creation. You guys can vote or keep adding females. I'll start the poll in my fifth chapter.)


End file.
